


О невезучем лисе и похотливом мельнике

by Remieka



Category: Original Work
Genre: оборотни
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remieka/pseuds/Remieka
Summary: сказка для Акивы-сан





	О невезучем лисе и похотливом мельнике

**Author's Note:**

> сказка для Акивы-сан

Жил-был лис. Лис как лис, вполне себе обычный, с пушистым рыжим хвостом, черными «чулочками» на лапах и непомерным любопытством. Он, по крайней мере, считал себя самым обычным лисом. Однако, не все с ним соглашались. Мельник из ближайшего села, например, часто орал, что такой наглой рыжей скотины нигде больше не встретишь. Но мельнику верить в этом случае нельзя. Сами посудите, ну как можно верить словам человека, который из-за пары-тройки дохлых кур способен битый час орать дурным голосом? Тем более, унести получилось только одну курицу, остальных пришлось, к сожалению, оставить на месте. Нет, не нужно добавлять «месте преступления», не уподобляйтесь этому глупому и неотесанному чурбану-мельнику. Лис утащил бы всех, но мельник спустил с привязи своего большого и очень сердитого с недосыпу пса, и пришлось уносить ноги и хвост, пока они целы, и первую подвернувшуюся под лапу курицу, пока и ее не отняли. К мельнице у запруды лис наведывался чаще всего. На это было две причины. Мельница располагалась ближе всего к лисьей норе, но, самое главное, там помимо чурбана-мельника жил большущий, очень злобный и очень красивый петух. Ах, как хороши были перья в петушином хвосте – переливчатые, сине-зеленые, заморской птице-павлину впору. Но петух был не только красивый, но и горластый, и лису никак не удавалось прижать его к земле без переполоха, хотя он не оставлял надежды на то, что рано или поздно сможет добыть такое чудное украшение. Лучше бы это случилось раньше, чем позже, грустно думал лис, когда на ежегодном майском сборище в очередной раз появлялся в простом черном берете, стараясь не замечать ни роскошных перьев на других шляпах, ни ехидных ухмылок счастливых обладателей этих шляп.

Одним летним вечером злопамятность и злосердечие негодяя с мельницы подтвердились самым грустным образом. Лису тогда не везло с самого утра. Противно тявкающая собачонка перебудила всех в доме, в курятник которого он забрался, он ушиб лапу, удирая из этого курятника, вкусные корешки у приметного ручья пришлось выкапывать особенно долго, и даже жирный суслик, которого голодный лис караулил битых два часа, смог вывернуться и удрать. Злой и несчастный, лис решил, что с него хватит, и побрел к норе. И вот тут, недалеко от его норы, фортуна возместила ему все дневные неприятности. Он подскользнулся на мокрых листьях, упал и неуклюже проехался боком по траве, задев что-то лапой. Это что-то с шорохом рванулось мимо него вверх, оказавшись веревочной петлей-ловушкой, сработавшей вхолостую и захватившей вместо лисьей лапы сук, отломившийся от дерева после сильной грозы. Лис благополучно дошел до норы и долго потом скулил от пережитого страха. Но позже, успокоившийся и согревшийся, он решил, что мельник пожалеет (и сильно пожалеет) о такой подлости.

На следующее утро лис проснулся необычно рано. Нужно было проверить при дневном свете, хорошо ли он замаскировал яму. Он рыл ее всю ночь под деревом, где так счастливо избежал ловушки. Мельник же наверняка придет проверить, не попался ли глупый лис в его петлю, пусть попробует на собственной шкуре, каково это. Когда яма стала настолько глубокой, что выбираться наверх стало совсем сложно, пришлось перекинуться в человека, потом пришлось привязать к нижней ветке дерева веревку, прихваченную в один из его визитов в село и очень удачно пригодившуюся сейчас. Когда яма была готова, лис долго и старательно маскировал ее травой и сухими ветками, и убирал разбросанную вокруг землю. Рассчитывать, что мельник окажется в яме на следующее же утро, не приходилось, но лис хотел убедиться, что не оставил следов. Однако, добежав до злополучного места, лис понял, что ловушка сработала. Он осторожно подкрался к краю ямы, заглянул вниз и заскулил от разочарования и удивления. В яме сидел человек, но это был совсем не мельник. Человек поднял голову:  
-Что глядишь, рыжий? Вместо тебя, что ли, в яму попал?  
Лис удивленно разглядывал человека в непривычной одежде. Селяне не ходили в таких плащах, не носили с собой кинжалов, который человек пытался воткнуть в стенку ямы. Земля осыпалась, не позволяя закрепить кинжал понадежнее. Лис недоумевающе хрюкнул. Человек кинул в него комком земли и попал по уху. Когда лис отскочил, обиженно взвизгнув, из ямы послышался издевательский смешок. Лис сердито развернулся и потрусил в заросли орешника.

Он накопал себе любимых сладких корешков, перемазавшись при этом во влажной глине и пошел отмываться в ручье, когда плескаться в ручье надоело, задремал под кустом боярышника и проснулся только через пару часов, когда начал накрапывать дождик. Лис поторопился к норе. Когда он добежал, дождь шел уже вовсю. Лис свернулся клубком в конце норы, на лежанке из сена, и задумался. Он готовил ловушку на мельника, и, не вернись тот в село, его на следующий день пошли бы искать. Искать чужака никто не будет, и вряд ли он сможет выбраться из ямы самостоятельно. Лис грустно вздохнул, осознав, что ему придется все-таки идти к яме. Он прихватил с собой веревку и, подумав, одежду, также позаимствованную, только уже не в селе, а на мельнице (не то, чтобы он собирался особенно досаждать чурбану, живущему там, просто мельница у запруды была ближе всего к лисьей норе). Люди странно реагировали, когда видели его без одежды, перекинувшегося в их обличье. Иногда они не обращали внимания, иногда убегали от него, иногда бежали к нему. Непонятнее всего были женщины, которые и от него, и к нему бежали почему-то с визгом. Мужчины чаще всего ухмылялись и спрашивали «Перепил, что ли, паря? Или в окно от вернувшегося мужа удирал? Где штаны-то забыл?». Впрочем, мельник и тут проявил свою подлую сущность. Когда однажды лису, который вылетел из сельского амбара под пронзительный визг какой-то дурехи, не повезло столкнуться нос к носу именно с ним, мельник больно шлепнул его по голому заду и попытался облапить. Ошалевший от неожиданности, лис все-таки сумел вывернуться и рванул к ближайшему огороду, перекидываясь на ходу и не сообразив, что нельзя этого делать на глазах у мельника. Через огород он бежал уже на четырех лапах, но за ним так никто и не погнался тогда....

Добравшись до дерева, лис оставил веревку и одежду у его корней и осторожно пошел к яме. Человек сидел, устало привалившись спиной к стенке, закрыв глаза. Лис тихо тявкнул. Человек поднял голову:  
-Что, рыжий, вернулся посмотреть, не делся ли я куда-нибудь? Куда ж я денусь... Эх, найти бы того, кто ловушку эту делал, руки-ноги ему поотрывать.  
Лис отошел от ямы, и некоторое время сидел под деревом, размышляя. Идея оторвать руки-ноги ему решительно не нравилась, но, подумав, он решил, что человеку совсем необязательно знать, кто именно выкопал такую замечательную яму. Он перекинулся в человека, натянул одежду, порадовался, что дождь закончился и осторожно, скользя на мокрых листьях, подошел к краю ловушки, сбросил туда конец веревки, привязанной к ветке:  
-Держись за веревку, сейчас я тебя вытащу.  
Человек в яме вскочил на ноги, уцепился за веревку. Тащить его вверх оказалось не самым простым занятием, хотя он и помогал, как мог. Когда голова и плечи незнакомца показались над поверхность земли, он вцепился одной рукой в корень старого дерева, другой –в протянутую руку лиса, последний рывок – и они повалились друг на друга в изнеможении. Человек отдышался первым:  
-Спасибо, приятель. Без тебя я б тут еще сколько просидел..На кого ты яму-то выкопал?  
Он отстранился, внимательно разглядывая лиса, потом осторожно тронул его чуть заостренное ухо:  
-Или это на тебя ловушку ставили, рыженький?  
Лис отстранился, настороженно разглядывая чересчур сообразительного незнакомца. Тот засмеялся:  
-Не бойся, рыжий, никому не буду рассказывать об одном любопытном лисе. Пойдем лучше, обед сообразим, не знаю, как ты – а у меня пустой живот песни начинает петь.

У незнакомца в заплечном мешке оказалась не только краюха вкусного хлеба, но и солонина, потом лис показал ему несколько заветных мест со сьедобными корешками и поляну с зарослями малины. Когда стемнело, они устроились у костра, разведенного чужеземцем. Тот оказался певцом и музыкантом, бродившем по деревням и городам, певшим свои баллады, толпе на рынке-за медные монеты, зажиточным горожанам –за серебро, а иногда князьям и владетельным баронам –за золотые. Лис рассказал ему о зловредном мельнике и петухе, они посмеялись, и заснули вповалку прямо у еле тлевшего костра. Утром лис провел нового приятеля кратчайшей дорогой к границе соседнего баронетства. Прощаясь, тот сказал ему:  
-А я ведь видел живого павлина, рыжий, в ближайшем городе, который сразу через реку. У герцога во дворце. Такой скотины, как это герцог, мне еще не встречалось, но дворец у него богатый, и даже вот павлина ему купцы привезли...

Они попрощались на лесной опушке, и, когда минезингер скрылся из вида, лис неторопливо побрел обратно. Мысли о павлине не выходили у него из головы. Если он прикрепит к своему берету настоящее павлинье перо-уже никто-никто никогда не посмеет снисходительно усмехнуться ему вслед..Погруженный в счастливые мечты, он так и шел в человеческом облике, и из грез его вырвал сердитый окрик:  
-Смотри, куда идешь, болван!  
Зашипевший лис отскочил. Прямо перед ним стоял очень злой мельник, занимавшийся очень странным делом. Он тыкал в кусты вокруг длинной палкой, не переставая при этом злобно ругаться. В одном из кустов что-то громко щелкнуло –на конце палки сомкнулись железные зубья капкана.  
-Ты что делаешь?- ошарашенно спросил лис.- Это ты капканы поставил?  
-Я поставил?!- заорал мельник- Я в такой чуть не наступил! Поймаю сволочь, которая тут капканов понаставила –так отделаю, что мало не покажется! В жизни в наших краях такой мерзости не устраивали!  
Относительно мерзости капканов, лис был согласен, но поведения мельника по-прежнему не понимал. Мельник продолжал бушевать:  
-Пусть мне только этот охотничек попадется! Его счастье, кто бы он ни был, что рыжей скотины в капкане не было, а то этот охотник сам бы у меня с капканом на башке сидел! Ну ничего, я его еще найду!  
-Это кто еще тут скотина,- тихо пробормотал лис, осторожно отступая в кусты. Кажется, он все-таки поторопился с ямой...

Следующим же утром лис решительно направился на добычу почетного павлиньего пера. К реке он вышел довольно быстро, но вплавь через нее пускаться не стал, а пошел вниз по течению искать мост. До моста идти оказалось совсем не близко, и на мосту лиса ждал неприятный сюрприз в виде стражников, собирающих деньги с проезжающих и проходящих мимо них. Пришлось ждать селян, везущих на городской рынок продовольствие, тихо забираться в телегу, зарываться поглубже, потом также незаметно выбираться из телеги, когда под колесами застучали булыжники городских улиц. Довольный собой, лис покружил по узким и извилистым городским улочкам, и вышел к дворцу. Он не пошел, разумеется, к тяжелым кованным воротам, его интересовал исключительно герцогский сад и птичка, которая, если верить минезингеру, там гуляла. Сад он нашел, но вместе с садом нашлась и высокая каменная ограда, этот сад окружавшая. Лису уже изрядно надоело перекидываться то в человека, то в зверя, но в лисьем облике на ограду было не взобраться. В сад со стены он спрыгивал уже лисом, и лисом же полз между деревьев туда, где неторопливо гулял по дорожкам изумительно красивый павлин с подрагивающим широким сине-зеленым веером хвоста. Замирающий от предвкушения лис подобрался поближе, сгрупировался для прыжка...И в этот момент заморская птица заорала настолько мерзким и громким голосом, что лис ошарашенно сел на хвост. Сидел он недолго, из кустов донесся собачий лай и прямо на лиса вылетели два здоровых пса. Лис взвизгнул и рванулся через кусты к ограде. Потом он никак не мог сообразить, как сумел добежать первым до спасительной каменной стены, перекинуться в человека, забраться на стену.. Через ограду он переваливался, слыша сзади лай собак и крики охранников:  
-Тревога! Злоумышленник во дворце! Закрыть ворота! Тревога! Покушение!  
Лис пробежал по узким улочкам к городским воротам, проскочил между ногами у стражников, суетившихся у тяжеленных ворот, выскочил на дорогу и со всех лап припустил по пыльной дороге.

Первую пару часов он бодро перебирал лапами, время от времени злорадно похрюкивая при мысли о переполохе во дворце. Потом окончательно подвело пустой с утра живот, навалилась усталость и, вдобавок, окончательно испортилась погода. Накрапывающий дождик сменился проливным дождем, и, когда злой и замученный лис добрался, наконец, до реки, уже бушевала гроза. При вспышке молний видно было, как пузырится темная вода, кусты сгибались под порывами сильного ветра. Лис неуверенно потоптался на песке, вздрагивая при раскатах грома, грустно вздохнул и вошел в воду. Течение подхватило и понесло его. Лис пытался выгребать к противоположному берегу, но получалось плохо, усталые лапы не слушались. Ухватиться за проплывавший мимо сук, отломившийся от какого-то старого дерева, тоже не получилось. Отчаявшийся лис попробовал перекинуться в человека, и чуть не утонул совсем, нахлебавшись воды в процессе. Однако, в человеческом облике стало немного легче. В несколько сильных гребков, он нагнал уплывшую корягу, схватился за нее и, получив хоть какую-то опору, стал все-таки выгребать к медленно приближающемуся берегу. На берег он выбирался на четвереньках, трясущиеся руки подгибались, сил не осталось даже на то, чтобы поменять облик. Так лис и побрел в человеческом обличии, шатаясь, ежась под холодными струями дождя и отчаянно себя жалея. Когда сбоку засветились окна пристройки у мельницы, лис даже не колебался, сворачивая туда: брести до своей норы он просто уже не мог. Он тихо пробрался на сеновал, зарылся в пахучее сено и медленно уплыл в глубокий сон. Во сне почему-то было больно и тяжело дышать, гудела голова, и мягкое сено стало вдруг колючим, где-то вдалеке лаяла собака, а потом его кто-то поднял на руки и понес.

Пробуждение было таким же странным, как и сон. Он проснулся на кровати в светлой большой комнате, заботливо укрытый теплым овчиным тулупом. Лис сонно потянулся, и обернулся в сторону внезапно скрипнувшей двери.  
-Проснулся, рыжий? –на пороге стоял мельник, - Тебя что, собаками вчера травили?  
Лис собрался оскорбленно заворчать, но он слишком славно пригрелся на кровати под тулупом, и от стоящей на столе миски шел одуряюще вкусный запах куриной лапши. Злиться не хотелось. Перекидываться в зверя –тоже. Он остался сидеть, как был, разглядывая подходящего к кровати мельника.  
Мельник присел рядом, протянул ему прихваченную со стола миску. Выслушал лиса, который в процессе поедания супа, рассказал ему о своих приключениях, и покачал головой:  
\- Ну вот кой черт понес тебя сначала во дворец, а потом в реку при такой грозе? Пересидеть в кустах никак нельзя было?  
Лис оскорбленно фыркнул, отрываясь от супа:  
-Тебя не спросил!  
-Не спросил, это точно, а спросил бы –не валялся бы вчера у меня на сеновале. Нашел тебя вчера –не лис, а просто какая-то мокрая курица. Пороть тебя некому.  
Такого обращения лис не собирался терпеть, несмотря даже на куриную лапшу. В горле начало клокотать угрожающее рычание, но неожиданно оборвалось, потому что левой рукой мельник притянул его к себе, обхватив за поясницу, так, что лис уткнулся ему носом в плечо, а правой начал медленно и ласково чесать за ухом сзади, прихватывая время от времени за загривок. Довольно заурчавшего лиса, лениво барахтающегося в крепких объятиях, опрокинули на кровать, навалились сверху, и..в конечном итоге, мельник оказался совсем не таким чурбаном.

Замученный до сладкой боли во всех мышцах, затисканный, зацелованный, лис не заметил, как заснул, прижимаясь к теплому сильному телу рядом. Проснулся он в одиночестве, расслабленный, довольный собой и жизнью, и жутко голодный. На столе опять стояло вкусно пахнущее блюдо, прикрытое полотенцем, под которое лис немедленно сунул свой любопытный нос. В тарелке оказались горячие пирожки. Рядом с тарелкой, на столе лежали два красивейших пера – тех самых, вожделенных, сине-зеленых, атласно переливающихся в солнечном свете. Во дворе оскорбленно орал петух, лишившийся своего замечательного украшения.


End file.
